


Of fallen angels and demon princesses

by Noctiilio



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Friendships, F/F, Online Friends, long distance, online games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctiilio/pseuds/Noctiilio
Summary: The high level NFO necromancer "Demonprincessako" has to go on her gaming adventures alone while Rinko works extra hours at the library. She seems to be alone, now... huh ? Another necromancer, "FallenYohane"... ?
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako (Mentioned), Udagawa Ako & Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Of fallen angels and demon princesses

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. Someone had to make them interact. And that someone is me.  
> Written for Ren, the lil Ako to my Yoha... gang gang....

Demonprincessako (LV.70) started a fight against [BOSS]Void-Eater Drakonis (LV.85)!

"Come on... Come on..."  
CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK  
WOOSH

This session of Neo Fantasy Online was intense. That boss fight is undeniably way too hard for a single person.  
Ako used to obliterate this SS rank enemy with relative ease when teaming up with RinRin, LV 90 Wizard. But... today, the elemental witch wasn't here. It was just Ako, and a dragon made of dark matter.  
The armored wyvern sent the already powerful necromancer flying off the dungeon's floating platforms within a single flick of its tail.  
... But she came back.

She used potion, after potion, after potion. None would do. She knew her class like the back of her hands. She had the best gear her current level could have, yet this was not enough to bring this wyvern down.  
"No matter what... I... I can't die..."  
Naturally, her character dying to Drakonis' jaws would cause her to be kicked out of the dungeon for 24 hours... Something you can't afford when you're farming for materials.

She eventually ran out of potions. She still managed to bring down a quarter of its total health... DemonPrincessAko, on the other hand... had exactly 2HP left. One final attack, and it's all over for the necromancer.  
Behind her screen, Ako coulndt even look at the fight anymore. She was so frustrated... She wanted to show off to impress Rinko so badly, would it have killed her to wait two hours, she thought ? Would it have been unbearable to wait for her mage to return to team up ? She didn't had to prove herself anymore, so why ?  
Suddenly, a skill identical to hers was casted on the wyvern.

"... But... I... Didn't cast anything ?"  
She unplugged her keyboard, certain that she was glitching, and plugged it back in. Nope, it's still casting ! What the heck ! Her character didn't even do anything !  
The young girl looked closer at the fight. She zooms in... No way...

There's another necromancer...

Quick ! Let's add her to a party for better drop chances !  
Right click on her character, Scroll down, "Party invite"...

 _You sent a party invite to FallenYohane (LV.84)_  
...  
"...Yohane, huh...Somehow this sounds... familiar."  
_FallenYohane (LV.84) joined the party._

CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK  
The sound of Ako frantically casting spells resumes.  
The two necromancer characters' identical voice lines echo with one another.  
No words have been exchanged in the chat box yet, but the two are already in perfect sync, as if they had known each other for years.

Their combined damage slowly brings the mighty beast down, allowing the two players to take their event rewards.  
It was time for DemonPrincessAko to make her first impression. There was no way to do it other than the demon persona way.  
_[Party]DemonPrincessAko: Fu Fu Fu... Thank thee, fellow immortal, for helping the great Queen of Darkness and... uh... well... bringing that thing down._  
Sent!

Ahhhh this was so bad... Without RinRin, Ako can't finish her sentences in the same cool way she starts them...  
Ding! The party chat notification chimes in. Ako nervously reads, used to not being taken seriously aside from her Wizard... But to her surprise, the other necromancer played along:

_[Party]FallenYohane: ...Heheh... Fellow necromancer, within your core is fierce, unhallowed wrath... To provoke such a malevolent creature on your own... DemonPrincessAko-san... You have the pride of a little demon, the Earth, realm of mortals, shook beneath your feet, could it be, that we fell from the same star ? Your delightfully demonic soul is answering mine's call..._

AAAAH she is so cool ! Ako can barely contain herself from behind the screen ! This is her time to shine !  
Ako types her reply faster than she clicked to bring the boss down. She added a /pose command, to bring more effect to it.  
_[Party]DemonPrincessAko: FallenYohane, Maybe we met in past incarnations... I recognize you as my worthy eldritch ally ! We shall make the realm of this server tremble with our names alone !!!!_  
Click!  
_Sent Friendship Request to FallenYohane._  
...  
_FallenYohane has accepted your friend request._

Ako was bouncing on her creaky desk chair. She made a new friend !! How rare is that !! And at that, another demon persona gal !  
She still had a good hour and a half before her lovely girlfriend comes back from the library. Let's get to know that new gaming buddy of hers... But ahhh she sounds so intimidating, she says cool sentences that make her sound like she's serious business, all that almost effortlessly-  
DING! Another chatbox notif!  
_[Party]FallenYohane: H... Hey would you mind if I added you on Discord? I don't do that often but... you're someone I wanna chat with_  
Oh ??? OOOOH ????  
Not only did that sound amazing, but she looked like she had a hard time keeping her persona on, just like Ako ! That made her look a little less out of reach for our friendly drummer devil. That's it. They're best friends now.  
_[Party]DemonPrincessAko: You mean... "voice chat" chat ??  
[Party]FallenYohane: Yeah ? Sorry, is that bad ?  
[Party]DemonPrincessAko: ARE YOU KIDDING, Thats super cool !! Here! Lemme add you !_

Had five minutes passed, and the discord ringing tune was heard from Ako's headphones.  
She picked up, but... none of them really knew what to say, they both seemed equally intimidated by each other.  
A surprisingly higher pitched voice than Ako imagined finally broke the silence on the other side of the call.  
-H-Hey... You're, DemonPrincessAko-...san, right ?  
-!!!! Mhm!!! That's me, in all my otherworldly glory !!! Oh, and you don't have to use -san for me, Ako-chan works fine !  
\- Oh! Oh okay, if you say so ! Then you can call me Yohane-chan !  
They felt even closer already.  
Suddenly, the drop in Yohane's voice caught Ako off guard. She obviously had a wide vocal range, that's the least she could say. Now, she really sounded cool, everything Ako aspires to be.  
-Ku Ku Ku... Now, fellow immortal creature of the night... Let's fall from grace together and annihilate everything in our path !!  
Never, in her entire life, had Ako been so compelled by someone roleplaying over NFO. How do you even reply to such a perfect line ?  
-R-Right !! I will... uh... I WILL... raise my Scepter of Eternal Curses to the skies to torment mortals once more ! Yohane, we will descend hand in hand, to Hell and back !  
An ominous cackle was heard from Yohane. It gave Ako chills... THAT's the true demon girls bonding experience... Ako clears her throat and gives the best supervillain laugh she could possibly pull off, and off their characters go, mindlessly killing powerful hostile monsters in various areas of Neo Fantasy Online.

They dropped so much rare loot in the span of an hour that their inventory barely had any space for it anymore.  
-Ohhhh just wait until RinRin finds out what loot we dropped today!! She'll be so happy !  
-... Rinrin ?? You mean... THE Rinrin ?  
-Huh ?  
-Rinrin, first wizard to hit max level on the server, highest ranked of her class, first ever player to drop the Enchanted Staff of Yggdrasil, THAT Rinrin ?  
-... Yeah she's my girlfriend !! You... heard of her ?  
Exactly five seconds of silence followed, adruptly ended by Yohane screaming at the top of her lungs.  
-HOW... How did this happen, how did I not notice, you guys are LEGENDARY, Please please please you two join my streams I am begging you.  
-Streams ? ... WAIT. Wait don't tell me... by any chance, are you that Numazu-based NFO streamer who starts her lives with candle lit magic rituals ? Rinrin and I watch that channel sometimes, I followed the necromancer guides she made to get where I am...  
-... That's my channel...  
Both necromancer mains proceed to scream at each other and laugh hysterically for the next fifteen minutes.  
-You're such a big inspiration to me Yohane!! How did I not pick it up faster I'm so ashamed of myself !!  
-How did I not know you were the necromancer often tagging along the legendary RinRin ! I've seen the two of you in the distance but never got close enough to see your own nametag AHHHH I'm so stupid !!  
The two unhinged girls proceeded to spam the /dance command like two extasic disaster children in the middle of the NPC slaughter they just unleashed mere minutes before. A few random players passed by to complete their quest, and walked away much faster than they came somehow.

The two necromancers spoke for what seemed to be years condensed in an hour.  
-Wow, I didn't know you were an idol too, Yohane ! What's your group name, you said ? I wanna check that out !  
-Aqours ! I have a subunit called Guilty Kiss too. Hang on I'll give you the link to our music. Here you go  
The fallen angel sent her new best friend a link to her entire discography in the discord logs, Ako definitely knew what to listen to when the call would end.  
-Thanks!!  
-Oh, what did you say you were, I think you mentioned a band ?  
-Mhm ! I'm the drummer in a rock band! Roselia!  
-... NOOOOO WAY... You're in Roselia ?!! That's the band I listen to on my school breaks !!  
-YOOOOOOO...

They talked about everything in a very short amount of time. Fallen angel lore, Their respective lives, even deep information, they speedran through their friendship. They had the mutual trust required to do so.  
They were halves of each other, long lost ethereal siblings of sorts.  
-Ah, Sorry but I might end the call, RinRin's going to be here by any minute and she's going to be tired from work  
-Understood ! Take care of your mage girlfriend, that's important !  
-Are you free tomorrow, Yohane-chan ? I was wondering if you'd like to play with us...  
-..."Us" you mean you and RinRin?  
-Yeah !!!  
-OH HECK YEAH I AM SOOOO STREAMING THIS... I mean... if that's okay.  
-On my eternal soul I would kill to get on your streams  
-Then that is settled, my demon twin from the fallen stars of Heaven ! You and your Legendary Loved One are more than welcome in my Ethereal livestream and will receive a special talisman of protection !  
-Hu hu hu! Looking forward to it !!

The two friends ended the call. Ako's smile wouldn't leave her face. It felt so good to meet people just like you...  
The sound of the entrance bell, Tomoe walking down the stairs to open the door, two very familiar voices speaking... Rinko was here ! Ako bolted from her gamer chair and threw herself into her girlfriend's arms, giving her a soft peck on the cheek, under the endeared look of her older sister.

-A-... Ako chan! You look so happy, d-did you drop anything from the Drakonis?  
-Mhm ! I dropped a friend!


End file.
